Kirriana Cousland - My Warden
by QueenKirriana
Summary: The backstory and all information on my Warden Kirriana Cousland and all the choices that she made during Origins.


p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Queen Kirriana Alessa Theirin (Cousland)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Human Noblep  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Weapon and Shield Rogue (Out of game as it glitched like this the first time. Second time round she will be dual wielding swords in game and normal sword and shield or dual out of game)br br /Ranger and Duelist Specializations. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Warden Queenp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"25 years of agep  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Younger daughter of Teryn Bryce and Teryna Eleanor Cousland of Highever.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Younger sister of Fergus Cousland.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Appearance:p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Straight Blonde shoulder length hair with a small plait around the headp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Light Blue eyesp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Average heightp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Slimp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Clear complexionp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"White skinnedp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Average sized earsp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Average sized nosep  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Average sized eyesp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Subtle light pinkie-red eye shadowp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Subtle soft red bushp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Rose red lipstickp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Wise but sweet voice.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kirriana has a Mabari Warhound named Horan.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Bio:p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kirriana is kind but with a sarcastic sense of humour that she sometimes struggles to keep in check when dealing with difficult nobles. Being brought up to be a noble, she has a good sense of responsibility that sometimes exceeds her husband's! She is rooted and would never EVER cheat on Alistair and has the certainty that he would never cheat on her either which she depends on. She loves books and will find one of her many hiding spots or will create one to curl up inside with her book and finish it, resulting with the Library having to expand to satisfy her needs. Kirriana is curious and adventurous and is always up for trying new things. She has an optimistic view on most things. Kirriana will stick to the law(mostly) but only has a bit of trouble straying from it if she thinks that it is the morally right thing to do. She likes to get things done herself and has quite a few tomboy attributes that come from being raised with an elder brother and father who taught her how to battle and compose herself while her mother taught her the elegance that she put to use being a rogue. Kirriana learnt a lot of knowledge from the Highever Librarian and has intelligence that she uses to outwit her enemies and her opposition when in politics. Kirriana is usually quiet but can be hyper when fighting which can sometimes get her into a tight pinch. Alistair is always there to save her though and she more than repays the favour for her tank. She shares her husband's love of cheese and they have active debates over which type is the best. She also likes lute performances, joking around with Alistair and looking after people in need. She has an intense fear of Arcane Horrors as they always manage to knock her down when in battle with them. She is also un-fond of Ogres and takes delight in stabbing their hearts.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kirriana's Story:p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Couslands of Highever were all in a flurry with old friends and guests alike all visiting due to the Blight that had started in the south. Among them was Arl Rendon Howe, Bryce's old friend from the rebellion. Howe small talked to Kirriana about his younger son and Kirriana tried to doge thinking 'Been there done that, never again thank you very much.' Her "socializing" with the elder of the Howe boys, Nathaniel Howe a few years back at the Howe's estate in Amaranthine had not led to anything good. She hadn't seen Nathaniel since that incident as he had gone off to be a squire and that was perfectly agreeable in Kirriana's mind. The Grey Warden Commander Duncan was also visiting looking for a recruit, rumour having it that he was after the cutie Ser Gilmore. Kirriana was getting ready to take over the responsibilities of her parents and elder brother as they were all leaving Highever. Duncan greeted Kirriana and started to suggest that she join the Grey Wardens. This suggestion was quickly shot down by Bryce for fear of losing both of his children to the blight. Bryce asked Kirriana to find Fergus and tell him to leave early. Along the way, Ser Gilmore caught up to Kirriana asking her to retrieve her hound. Kirriana rescued her old nan the cook from her Mabari Warhound Horan who was in the larder. Horan revealed giant rats were in the larder and Ser Gilmore assisted Kirriana and Horan in the slaughter. Ser Gilmore left to return to his duties and Kirriana and Horan continued towards the bedrooms. Before reaching Fergus, she found her mother with her friend with her son Dairren and elf lady in waiting Iona. Kirriana talked to her sentimental mother before continuing her search for her brother. She found him in his room with his wife Oriana and son Oren who while cute, was completely clueless about the dangers of the world around him. Bryce and Eleanor joined the family reunion and they talked about what the next day was going to bring them. Kirriana was sent to bed to prepare for the full day ahead of her. Arl Howe attacked during the night interrupting her sleep. The servant who came to warn her was killed by an arrow in the head from one of Howe's men. Kirriana, Horan and Eleanor searched Highever for the Teryn only finding a trail of bodies of old friends and Oriana and Oren. Eleanor gave her daughter the key to the family treasury and Kirriana retrieved the family sword. They fled leaving Ser Gilmore but headed as he suggested towards the servants exit in the larder. Upon reaching it they found Bryce badly injured and dying. Duncan then arrived agreeing to take Eleanor and Kirriana as long as Kirriana would join the Grey Wardens. Kirriana vowed to get revenge on Arl Rendon Howe. -Bastard. The Teryna decided to stay behind to defend Bryce to his last breath and Kirriana reluctantly agreed to leave her parents to die.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Horan, Kirriana and Duncan escaped and travelled to Ostagar to join the rest of the King's army where Fergus and most of the Teryns' men had already set out for prior to the attack. Kirriana met Wynne and conversed with her about the Fade and the Chantry and magic before finding and meeting Ser Jory and Daveth, the other recruits. After travelling around the whole camp, Kirriana found Alistair being told off by an annoyed mage. Kirriana was kind and polite to Alistair which he seemed to appreciate. Duncan gave them their 2 tasks and they set off into the Kocari Wilds. Kirriana experienced her first Darkspawn attack which took her by surprise as to how horrific the monsters are. Kirriana asked her 3 male companions about themselves to get a grip on who they were. The Knight with a wife and child in Denerim, the Thief who had no one and nothing else left and the Warden who was trained as a Templar, she thought that they would all make good Wardens, questioning how Duncan could pick others with talent and then make the mistake as to pick someone like her. This made her think of her parents and how they died fighting in their own home because they were betrayed by someone they trusted. Kirriana knew that she had to repay their sacrifice and use the life that they made sure could continue by ending their own, to do something good. They travelled killing darkspawn of different kinds and obtaining the 3 vials of their blood that Duncan had requested that they get. The group explored the whole Kocari Wilds before heading towards the old ruins that held what they were looking for. Upon reaching the cache, they discovered that it was empty. A woman emerged from the shadows inquisitive about the group. The boys deduced that she was a scary witch but upon polite, civilised conversation with Kirriana she introduced herself as Morrigan. Morrigan claimed that her mother took the contents of the cache and took the group to her. Daveth recognised her as Flemeth THE Witch of the Wilds. This had Kirriana in awe and fear. Flemeth returned the scrolls and was surprised by Kirriana's manners. In truth she was too scared to be impolite to the woman that tales tell the fearsome story of. The group returned to Ostagar and began the Joining ritual. Daveth died from the "Taint" and Jory tried to back out, drawing his blade resulting in Duncan having to kill him. Kirriana mourned Jory and Daveth but didn't back down and survived the ritual. After attending a meeting with King Cailan and Teryn Loghain; Queen Anora's father, Alistair and Kirriana found they weren't going to be joining in the battle but making sure the beacon was lit. The battle began and many died. The Wardens made their way to the top of the tower seeing a great number of mutilated corpses along the way. At the top of the tower, they faced a great ogre but after felling it they set the beacon alight. Teryn Loghain was in position to aid Cailan but instead saved his own skin -Bastard Him and Howe would make a great team don't cha think?. Kirriana and Alistair were ambushed and looked set to die until Flemeth saved them. Kirriana awoke in Flemeth's hut and spoke to Morrigan about the rescue thanking her for healing her. Upon leaving the hut she found a distressed Alistair and Flemeth. Flemeth inquired as to what would be done next and the treaties were brought up. It was decided that they would set out for aid against the blight when Flemeth made a request of payment for their lives. The wardens agreed to take the reluctant and sarcastic Morrigan with them and they set out for Lothering. Upon entering Kirriana and co. beat and spared the highwaymen solving problems for many people. Kirriana performed several tasks around the hamlet for money and services. Kirriana sympathised with Alistair about his losses and let him talk it out while Morrigan sneered sarcastically. They met Leliana the Chantry sister and Sten the Qunari in Lothering adding to them to the group. Just before exiting Lothering they saved two dwarves from darkspawn. Bodahn Feddic and his son Sandal who later joined the group offering goods at a discounted price.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"After first arriving at the camp Kirriana had a nightmare of a great, big dragon shrieking for a roar. Awakening suddenly, she had a comforting talk with Alistair where he told her how they die early and can hear darkspawn talking in fabulous nightmares and later in life might be able to understand what they're saying. Deciding to get up, she took a look around camp noticing how Bodahn had set himself up and where everyone had positioned themselves. Talking to Morrigan proved trying but possible, Sten was impossible itself, Leliana really likes shoes and Alistair was a blubbery mess.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The first stop on the list was Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe. He had raised Alistair and was Cailian's uncle. Before entering, Alistair revealed that he was in fact Maric's bastard son born to a servant. This shocked Kirriana but she remained kind and sympathetic to him gaining his trust and friendship. Murdock and Bann Teegan were in trouble with the attacks on the village. After helping protect the town against an attack from walking corpses sourced from the castle, and helping some of the villagers in need Kirriana agreed to go inside to try to help any survivors. She found Jowan in the dungeons for poisoning the Arl and let him go so he could be free because she took pity on him. After fighting her way into the courtyard and letting the guards in from the inside it was time to head inside. They found the son Connor who was clearly possessed by a demon. After exploring the castle a little bit Kirriana found Alistair's mothers locket which the Arl had fixed for him. Deciding to go to the Circle of Magi for help instead of killing Connor or sacrificing Isolde which would be scarring to consent to, Kirriana and Alistair went back to the camp first where she gave him his mother's locket and he gave her a rose that he had plucked from Lothering.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Arriving at the Circle required some persuasion on Kirriana's part. Of course something had happened to the Circle. A mage by the name of Uldred had started an uprising so Knight-Commander Gregior had his Templars seal Kirriana inside until she got First Enchanter Irving. They met Wynne who was holding up the barrier to keep the young ones safe. She joined the party and the crew travelled the levels of the tower until they reached the place where Uldred had left a Sloth Demon to kill any stragglers. The demon sent them all to the Fade where Kirriana feared that they would end up as more bodies atop of the pile. Niall a trapped mage told her how to stop Uldred from taking over the survivors minds. Kirriana was separated from Alistair, Wynne and Horan in the Fade and had to go through many parts learning how to transform into an Arcane Horror, Stone Golem, a Rat and Burning Man. Using these forms Kirriana defeated the mini bosses and rescued her friends from their own nightmares. She woke the dog up from dreaming by kicking it, Wynne needed to be convinced that all the children were not dead yet, that it wasn't a lost cause and Alistair needed to be shown that he wasn't a part of a happy family with his half-sister Goldana. After defeating the Sloth Demon, they took the Littany of Andralla from Niall's body and proceeded towards the Harrowing Chamber. Finding Uldred in there was simple. Keeping the mages from turning and Killing Uldred and his never-ending horde of Abominations was hard. They managed to save all the mages and killed Uldred; Irving in turn, promising to help in the Blight and at Redcliffe. While the party were in the Circle of Magi, the Darkspawn Horde had advanced from the Kocari Wilds and destroyed Lothering.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Back at the camp, Alistair told Kirriana of the feelings that he had for her and with simple dialog, they were in a gentle, loving, passionate relationship. Morrigan began to become a good friend to Kirriana via careful conversation despite her dislike of Kirriana's compassion to complete strangers that shows no logical benefits to the group.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Returning to Redcliffe castle, Irving had already arrived with the things needed to send a mage into the Fade to save Connor. Kirriana selected the grumbly Morrigan to be the hero of the day. Morrigan was sent into the spirit world and had to try to find Connor amongst the endless dreamers. Morrigan commented on how many people are lazy as to be asleep at that time of the day before spotting the Arl himself. She tried to convince him to wake up but he was stubborn and determined to find his son, frustrating Morrigan. Giving up on trying to talk to the old man who she thought was insane she passed through different islands following the sound of the boy's voice. When the witch reached him, he like his father infuriated Morrigan by telling himself that Morrigan wasn't real and that she was trying to stop him from finding his father running away. Morrigan chased and when she caught up to the boy, she convinced the demon to come out having to fight it, chase it and repeat several times before cornering it. The demon revealed itself to be one of Desire that took advantage of Connor's want to help his father. Morrigan battled with the demon and won. Exiting the Fade Connor returned to his normal self as if nothing had actually happened which was probably for the best. Kirriana was given a choice as to what to do with the blood mage Jowan. Kirriana asked for his return to the circle and Teegan had him relocked up. Although the attacks on the village and Connor's possession were fixed with the death of the demon, Arl Eamon still remained in his comatose state. Teegan and Isolde mentioned how neither the men they sent after the Urn of Sacred Ashes said to contain the ashes of Andraste herself, or the famous scholar Brother Genitivi who had also been in pursuit of the ashes, had been seen or heard from for some time. She offered to aid and find everyone and left the castle in Isolde and Teegan's hands.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"By returning to camp and talking to Wynne, Kirriana learned about the harsh life in the circle. Leliana told Kirriana stories from her days as a bard but Kirriana knew it wasn't as humble as Leliana was making it out to be. Talking to Alistair about the Grey Wardens gave her more of an idea of the great order that she had the misfortune of not getting to know. Bringing up Duncan made them both a little sad but Alistair remained open with her. Alistair asked Kirriana if they could go see his half-sister that lives in Denerim. After agreeing to take him to go see her, they travelled to the market where her house was situated. Alistair asked Kirriana to go in with him and she didn't leave her lover hanging. They went inside to find Goldana was home and when Alistair revealed their relationship, she turned on him, blaming him for their mother's death and how if he's a Prince and going to be carting his royal ass around so high-and-mightily, that he should give her something because she's poor with several children and has a horrible life. - Waa, Waa, Waa. Poor Goldana had a hard life like most people in the world. Cry-baby bitch much?!. Kirriana pointed out to Alistair how horrible she was being to him and when Goldana started on Kirriana, Alistair came to her defense and decided that he wasn't going to put up with this and they promptly left. When they were outside Alistair and Kirriana shared a moment when she was kind to him, their relationship growing by the day.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"With that sorted they set off for the village of Haven. They found everybody cold and unfriendly, leaving Kirriana with a sense that they were hollow and empty. Upon entering the general store and walking around the back they found the body of one of Eamon's men. They knew that something really wasn't right. They began to be attacked by the Cultists in Haven from the moment that they left the general store. They fought their way through the village ending up at the Chantry on the hill. They found that the weird little town was getting weirder by the moment, instead of having a Revered Mother, this horrible town had a Revered Father with a wussy name of Eirik who was very self-righteous about how Kirriana had come to the town. - Self-righteous bastard. Kirriana knew that she should never let him live and Eirik was aware of this. Kirriana stabbed Eirik in the heart and then chopped his head off ending the battle. After investigating the rooms of the Chantry, they found Brother Genitivi wounded. Wynne patched him up and he led the heroes to the Temple where the Urn was being kept. Genitivi stayed put while Karina led her friends through the temple. They travelled the whole temple picking up many treasures in chests due to Kirriana's mastery of lock picking. Kirriana suggested that Brother Genitivi head home and he agreed taking evidence and memories with him asking Kirriana to show him the ashes so that he can finally be happy. Travelling behind the Temple revealed a cavern full of Dragonlings. When they got to the end of the caverns, they met a man named Kolgrim who seemed to be the head of the cultists. He tried to recruit Kirriana but she'd already had enough shit for one day and outright attacked him. After messily killing him and his posse, they headed out to the mountainside where a High Dragon quickly appeared shaking the ground. They avoided the gong in the middle of the area as they couldn't be as stupid as to actually hit it. They headed towards the ancient looking building on the other side of the mountain meeting a ghostly man who introduced himself as the Guardian of the Urn, asked the group about their deepest regrets. When their leader was asked about leaving her parents, she was honest about how it broke her to leave them to die. They were granted entry to the Gauntlet where they had to have to answer riddles from people who had a relevance to Andraste herself including her husband who condemned her to the flames from jealousy and the man who spared her the long, agonising death. Upon answering each riddle correctly, the door to the next trial opened and there stood a hauntingly familiar face. Upon facing the figure, Bryce Cousland was stood and with a tearful reunion, he gave his daughter a locket with a familiar reflection staring back and said goodbye for a second time. After travelling a little bit further, the heroes faced mimics of themselves that they had to defeat in order to move on. The next test was a room full of trigger pads that when stood on in the correct order, formed a bridge. Alistair was brave and stood on the appearing bridge entrusting his life to the wit of Kirriana. When the bridge was complete and the group passed over it, they entered the room that held the Urn itself but fire stood before them. They removed all their armour and passed through the fire which was Her last triumph. The Guardian appeared, congratulating them for passing the tests and welcoming them as "Worthy" to go before the remains of her. After putting their gear back on, they approached The Urn of Sacred Ashes containing the ashes of the Prophet Andraste. They took a small pinch from the urn and returned to the temple by the mountainside.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The group then took their precious cargo back to Denerim to show Genitivi what his life's work was all about. He encouraged the group to hurry to the Arl and heal him and bid them good luck with their quest. They returned to the castle and went to the Arl's beside with the pouch. The Ashes were sprinkled and Eamon awoke, oblivious to anything that had occurred. When he had been told of the events that had unfolded, he gave the Wardens his full support, telling them that when they have finished the business with the Treaties, he will call for the Landsmeet where all nobles from Ferelden will come together which would be the perfect time to confront Loghain. Leaving Redcliffe to start recovering in Eamon's very capable, experienced hands, the Wardens went back to camp to decide where they would go next.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Returning to camp had Kirriana watch her friends and Sten, interact with her hound. Weirdoes. Talking to Morrigan lead to Morrigan asking one small favour, to kill Flemeth. Kirriana agreed knowing that the task would be impossible almost. Still she travelled to Flemeth's hut in the Kocari Wilds leaving Morrigan at camp to transition it better. Flemeth seemed to have anticipate Kirriana's arrival as Flemeth had a proposition of her own. Instead of taking Flemeth's life, it should be spared and just taking her Grimoire. Kirriana agreed knowing how to be smarter than biting of more than she could chew. She went inside the hut taking the contents of the two chests inside before approaching Wynne. Wynne started questioning the strength of Alistair and Kirriana's relationship. Kirriana jumped to defend herself, choosing her words carefully. When Wynne sneered about it coming down to a choice between the one you love and what's right, Kirriana snapped at Wynne that she would never let it get to that point ending the discussion. It was regretted about how the conversation turned immediately afterwards and Kirriana approached Wynne to apologize but received one first. Leaving the hut and returning to camp to give Morrigan Flemeth's Grimoire which made her grateful. Intriguingly, Alistair was up for a bit of bitching about the other party members which Kirriana mainly just let him vent for.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Deciding to travel to Denerim for the trades that the Denerim Market was famous for, unknown to Kirriana, Loghain was devastating the country with the Civil War his actions had sparked. He had heard of the influence the two Wardens were creating on Ferelden so he let Arl Howe take over the Arling of Denerim and got him to hire an assassin to murder Alistair and Kirriana. Howe hired the famous Antivan Crows who sent Zevran Arainai. Zevran intercepted the Wardens with a fake attack on a caravan. After all were killed but the elf, he awoke offering to switch his alliance to the Warden. Kirriana accepted his offer telling him that she will be watching and the moment he turns on her, she will kill him but if he fulfils his debt he is free to go where he likes. Alistair objects but reassuring words from Kirriana change his mind. Kirriana knows that he could be of good use in a fight and she thinks about how she'll have to watch her and everyone else's backs because Alistair is right, he is an assassin who changed his allegiance very quickly in the face of death. Kirriana teased Alistair on his virginity but making sure that he knew that she thought it cute how he blushed like a tomato whenever the subject was brought up.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Heading to the market, they did some jobs around Denerim for various people including the annoyed Sergeant Kylon. Upon entering Wade's Emporium, Wade wanted to make Drake Scale Armour from the scales collected while searching from the Urn. Wade who gave Kirriana the impression that he's gay, was way too excited for Herren's taste and so Kirriana did a few more jobs around Denerim to pass the time. They found a "Warden-friendly" poster that said that they would be hiding in The Pearl, which was a common reference to the brothel. Awkwardly passing through avoiding the whores as they went, they made it to the assembly room. Unsurprisingly, it was a trap set up by Arl Howe. Kirriana muttered under her breath "I will personally see my blade slit his treacherous, snake-like throat." They met the merchant dwarf Gorim selling his wares and made an ally out of him. Small talking with the merchants and other foreigners gave the group an opportunity to find out more about the other lands that make up Thedas.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kirriana decided to take a break by returning to camp for a little while. She spoke to Leliana about how Orlesian Bards are often spies which made Leliana get defensive and Kirriana knew there was something else going on there. Zevran teased her about Alistair, attempting to give her advice on some "comfy positions". Kirriana found that she couldn't take her eyes off her lover and her gaze was always met with the same eyes. Alistair finally worked up the courage to approach her, sounding more nervous than what he usually does when he's talking to her. His gaze directed to the floor and the light in his eyes showed just how shy he really is. He struggled to get the words out and Kirriana made a light joke about it which only made him blush more. He finally gets a few words out mumbling under his breath "You know, it's funny. We haven't known each other for very long and yet, I feel like I've know you forever and you know that I've come to care for you very much and umm.." He trails off looking like a puppy dog eyed lost child, twiddling his thumbs. Kirriana looked at him and thought about the way that he makes her glow and how he protects her like she's everything to him which she suspected was the case. He meant everything to her too, with no family left because of Howe, Alistair was the only one left that cared for her "Alistair what are you trying to say?" she waited patiently and sweetly for him to gather his thoughts. After a few minutes of silence, it left her wondering if he ever would be able to say what he had begun. "Being raised by the Chantry and being trained as a Templar.. means that I've never.. you know.. and I know that you're more experienced in this.. but I just feel so completely at ease with you and.." - Gotta hand it to him for 'MOST AWKWARD BOOTIE CALL EVER'. She wanted to tease him for it but the "Puppy Dog" look in his eyes and the face that she thought only added to his cuteness is what stopped her from mocking him. Kirriana decided to make it easier on him "I feel the same way Alistair." He looked up from his feet and looked Kirriana straight in the eye and whispered in a hoarse voice "I really don't know any other way to put this. I'd like to spend the night with you. Here in camp." He waited anxiously for the answer and when he dared to look up Kirriana smiled and he leant into the incoming kiss which had a burning passion behind it. They lingered on each other's lips, his hands wrapped around her waist, hers around his head, she gripped his hair as if it was the very thing keeping her alive and the force was one so strong that she could've pulled it out with ease. She pulled away slightly and they hovered over each other's faces, noses touching, hearing each other breathing. Alistair led Kirriana by the hand to his tent, smiling. His grip was firm but not too strong. Upon entering the tent Kirriana firmly placed her lips on his and brang her body up against his. He pulled her closer with his arms lowering down her back. She pushed him against the back of his tent, starting to take off his armour while his hands ran along her body. She tossed the armour aside, Alistair looking at her eyes, kissing her face while her hands worked away at his clothing. Alistair grabbed her and laid down before Kirriana rolled over so that she was on top. She was gentle but passionate while Alistair was hungry for it, lusting for her touch. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time and he sure wasn't going to waste a second longer. He wanted to be on top but she wouldn't let him for the moment, she wanted him to submit and relax. Alistair gave up and occupied himself otherwise. Their hands were intertwined with no signs of releasing. Alistair had his hands running over her hips and back, kissing her stomach while her legs were wrapped around him. Kirriana could feel the intense, steaming heat coming off of their bodies long after she had removed her own armour. Neither cared for the sweat that was coming off of them. Alistair had relaxed completely, submitting to Kirriana and she knew that she was the dominant one. She rolled over to let him dominate when his thirst for the heat and passion was overpowering. Kirriana closed her eyes while Alistair positioned himself over her body, savouring every moment. She opened her eyes finding her love's face over hers. She wanted to devour him and his ardour for her was unfaltering. The experience from Alistair surprised Kirriana considering he had none and he knew that she had but this was the best sex she had ever had. She ran her fingers through his hair feeling it's soft texture. The moment of perfect happiness seemed to freeze, lasting forever. The light from the nearby fire made dancing shadows around their faces. They stopped hours later knowing that they had to stop or pause at least. They faded out into sleep and when Kirriana woke, Alistair was stroking her hair and face softly. His hands were warm and soft but had been so fierce with desire and passion not long ago. He held her close and Kirriana could feel his heartbeat and how it was racing. They eventually decided to let go of each other from the tight embrace they had each other in slowly and got dressed, unable to keep smiles off their faces. As they returned to the main area Alistair turned to Kirriana and said "They're going to talk about this you know, the others." his face started to return to its normal tone but he had a look of amusement on his face and his cheeks were still rosy red. "I don't care what they think." Kirriana replied sharply with a hint of sarcasm. She could feel the eyes of every person in camp on her neck. Burning with opinions. She saw the look of anxiousness in Alistair's eyes. The others could go get stuffed if they wanted to criticize them. Kirriana turned to see a smirking Morrigan at the far end of the camp with a "I am not surprised my friend but you intrigue and disgust me" look on her face. Kirriana knew that either her or Alistair or most likely both would be in for a whole lot of crap for this. "Oh sure you say that now. By tomorrow it'll be cold looks and icy stares." Alistair said with a smile. "So where do we go from her?" He asks. Kirriana thought about this for a second and then replied "We stay together. No matter what." She is satisfied with this answer as is Alistair. He looked at her for a minute before saying "Have I told you that I love you? No? Well, I love you." He almost mumbles with a goofy smile stuck on his face. He looked pleased that he could finally muster enough courage to say it. "I love you too Alistair." They kiss, knowing that their love is strong and that for now, all is right and perfect. Both of them knew that they would have each other and wouldn't need to feel alone anymore.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Wynne wished to speak to Kirriana, and when Kirriana had come over Wynne commented on how Alistair and Kirriana's love had grown and blossomed which made Kirriana blush. Wynne said about how she had never seen two people care about each other the way they do. Kirriana thanked her and listened to Wynne's story about her first apprentice leaving Kirriana with the thought to ask about Anerin when next in the Brecilian Forest, which was to be their next stop. They found a Dalish Elf camp near the heart of the forest. Their First, Zathrian told the group of the Werewolves that were devastating the elves. They agreed to help leaving Kirriana asking her herself "Why can't anybody have their shit together?! Honestly." After putting Cammen and Gheyna together and listening to some stories that only made Kirriana more nervous about the Werewolves, they set out into the forest. Meeting the Werewolves lead by Swiftrunner was different than what Kirriana had expected it on account of them having the ability to speak. They retreated and Kirriana chased realising that the Forest itself is alive. She did some favours for some of the inhabitants getting things that would help her in return. The Grand Oak gave her a branch to help get past the barrier. Finding Anerin deeper in the woods, got Wynne quite a bit of closure. Passing through the barrier after travelling the whole woods, brought them to another fight with Swiftrunner and Witherfang and having to go into the Elven Ruins. At the end of the ruins, they found the Werewolf Lair and found Swiftrunner next to a lady of beauty and nature. She calmed Swiftrunner's aggression and introduced herself as The Lady of the Forest and then adding to the confusion by saying that she is also Witherfang. She explains how the curse can end if Zathrian is brought to her and they both leave this life to which Kirriana thinks is the better answer than having to kill one or the other. Zathrian is waiting however and after getting aggressive at the passive-aggressive Lady, he attacks meaning that Kirriana has to beat the crap out of him before he agrees to give up his life with the Lady of the Forest thus ending the curse. The humans returned to their former lives and Zathrian's first stepped up to the role of Keeper and agreeing to aid the Warden in the final battle. Kirriana returned to Wade's Emporium to collect her armour and let him have the rest to make a second set that would be better.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"At camp, Morrigan teased Kirriana and her defensive reactions amused Morrigan, who took delight in tormenting her friend. She then confided to her that she was so glad to have met her and that she was like a sister to Morrigan which Kirriana told Morrigan how sweet that was, which brought Morrigan back to her normal self. Sten turned out to really appreciate paintings and the cold, hard, truth. She and Alistair went to bed to have a dream about the Archdemon. They awake to find that Shrieks have entered the camp and though off guard, they arm themselves for battle. Once the battle is over, they are more cautious with what they do. They know that the end is getting closer and that they need to get to Orzammar fast.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Returning for the better Drake Scale armour, Kirriana set off ready to face what came her way. It would be her worst enemy yet. Politics. Because of a previous trip to the Frostback Mountains, Kirriana and Alistair had to stumble over the snow-covered bodies of the mercenaries that they had killed before. They talked to the surface dwarves finding out just how severe the Orzammar way of life can be with some sent to the surface for the most stupidest of reasons. They were gained entry much to the annoyance of Loghain's messenger Imrekn who then attacked them. The guard helped them in the battle. They entered into the Orzammar Hall of Heroes awestruck by the mighty "Paragons" the dwarves respected as much as humans did the Maker and elves their Creators. They had been told that tension was high due to a King's throne left empty after King Endrin Audecan had passed away. The contenders were Lord Harrowmont and Prince Behlen Audecan. Siding with Behlen due to the fact that he was already in line and had promising plans for Orzammar's future. Everyone was abuzz with who would be crowned King. It seemed like the town was divided, some thinking Behlen would just be cruel and ruin all the dwarves had fought to build and others thinking that Harrowmont would isolate the city, his traditionalist ways preventing the city from advancing. After completing tasks for the common dwarves and Behlen, he asked them to find the living Paragon Branka who had disappeared into the Deep Roads a few years back as he believed that it would be her vote that would secure the throne for him. Kirriana set off towards The Deep Roads entrance to meet Oghren, who asks to accompany the Warden in her search. Kirriana takes Oghren, and heads into the Audecan Thaig, followed by Caradin's Cross, the Ortan Thaig in which they found a tainted Ruck and when he attacked; Kirriana had to kill him, after killing the Queen Spider, they found Branka's journal pinpointing that they were in the Dead Trenches. Kirriana decided to go back to camp and restock before attempting to travel the most dangerous section of The Deep Roads. Kirriana discovered Oghrens's drinking habits are insatiable even after giving him a fair amount of alcohol. He also made some crude jokes and when in banter with Wynne who could hold her own, he came off perverted at times. Finally entering the Dead Trenches gave Kirriana and Alistair their first look at the Archdemon itself. It scared Kirriana making her want to run and hide behind Alistair and then run away with him forever but she swallowed that fear only to look over the edge and have the bloody thing fly close and knock her over. She found the fear had returned and when Alistair helped her up she retreated into his arms, in which he held her. She wanted to cry, feeling like she should be as far away as possible but something was calling out to her, telling her that this was where she belonged. Feeling this way horrified her and Alistair was feeling the same way, sensed the same things but they had a job to do. They meet the leader of The Legion of the Dead, Kardol who told them about the job the Legion do. Near the end of the long Deep Trenches they found a unstable Hespith who turns out to be Branka's lover which only amused Oghren and explained the lack of his wife's affections missing from the beginning of the marriage. Just further they faced the vile Broodmother, a monster that births new Darkspawn and has many tentacles and can summon Darkspawn to her aid. After a long, arduous battle, they defeated the ugly beast and made their way to the Anvil of Void, following Hespith's path. Finding that the Darkspawn were a little tougher, the party knew that the end was close at hand. When they finally got to the end of the caverns, they found another Paragon, the legendary Caradin, creator of the Anvil of the Void itself and Stone Golems. Caradin begged Kirriana to destroy the Anvil so that no more Golems can be made as he stated the way they were and are now are horrifically different. Before Kirriana could agree to anything, Branka herself came running out yelling how the Anvil needed to be preserved and how Orzammar needed it. Oghren tried to calm his wife, surprised at the sight of her but she ignored him returning to the argument against Caradin. The Warden had to decide, siding with the suffering Caradin, really not wanting to side with Branka who was obviously insane. Branka attacked and Oghren struck the killing blow in battle. Caradin gave Kirriana a crown, forged from the Anvil to be given to whoever Kirriana wanted to select as King. Kirriana then destroyed the Anvil and Caradin thanked her before jumping over the edge of the cliff to his death. After finding a few more things in the area, the party returned to Orzammar and placed Behlen on the throne who decided to have Harrowmont executed. Behlen pledged his support in the Blight to the Warden and satisfied with that, they set off to Redcliffe. They were taken to a waiting Eamon who then called for the Landsmeet and he and the group set off for Denerim. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Upon entering Denerim, Eamon, Alistair and Kirriana were greeted by Teryn Loghain who had declared himself Anora's Regent and Arl Howe who had taken over the Denerim Arling. Loghain greeted them civilly, but showed his displacement at seeing Alistair and Kirriana. Kirriana was stood in front of her love and had to stay there to keep him back. Alistair just glared and Kirriana was about to join the snarky remarks before Howe joined the conversation. It was Alistair's turn to hold her back and Kirriana openly called him a murder to which Howe played the innocent, saying he had no idea why she would have delusions of that. Howe declared himself the new Arl of Denerim and Teryn of Highever and Kirriana wanted to tear his eyes out for having the audacity to claim that Highever belonged to him when everyone there knew that it belonged to the Couslands, Fergus and Kirriana if Fergus had died in the Wilds. Loghain protected the snake who was practically pulling the "na-na-na-na-na" face at Kirriana. He made her blood boil and she knew that she was going to make sure that he has none left by the end of the Landsmeet. She really doesn't like the Howe's, murderers or not. When Loghain and Howe left to no doubt inflict more war, civil and foreign and general suffering, Eamon told the two off for their childlike reactions. They knew that it wouldn't have been helpful but seeing those two as smug with themselves as possible. No, it's just unacceptable. They had to die. After talking to Eamon in his room at the estate, Anora's handmaiden Erlina came to them begging to help the Queen who had been taken hostage by Howe. Agreeing to sneak into Howe's estate to rescue Anora, Kirriana knew that this was the opportunity that she had been waiting for. After arriving at the estate they secured guard uniforms and headed inside without being detected. Upon reaching the room where Anora was being kept in with a force field, Erlina suggested that they try to find the mage who will most likely be with Arl Howe and kill him to break the force field. Close to the dungeons Kirriana found Grey Warden Documents containing writings about the Joining Ritual which Alistair suggested keeping for they may have a use. Not long after they met the Grey Warden Riordan who owned the papers. In the dungeons, Howe's men had wised up to the act and attacked. After dispatching them they removed the disguises as they were no longer of use. After fighting their way through the dungeons, Kirriana found Oswyn, son of Bann Sighard, Rexel, the missing soldier, Soris, an elf from the alienage, Vaughan, the son of the former Arl of Denerim and Irminric, a delirious Templar who asked Kirriana to simply give his ring to his sister Bann Alfstanna. To free Irminric and Vaughan, Kirriana needed Howe's key, so she set out to find Howe who was near the end of the dungeon with many guards and two mages. Howe was waiting and then sneered "Well, well. Bryce Cousland's little spitfire. All grown up and still playing the man.". Kirriana glared while Howe began a monologue about how Kirriana should be dead with the rest of her family and how Bryce took everything that he should've had. Kirriana just replied "So that justifies murder?" And Howe stated that he wouldn't have Bryce's hellspwan breathing for much longer Kirriana shouted "You'll die you murderous bastard!" while pulling out her sword out from its hilt and running towards Howe. The fight initiated and Kirriana solely focused on Howe which if Alistair hadn't been there to keep enemies from backstabbing her, she would've died trying to get her revenge. When only Howe remained the others held off so that Kirriana could finally be at peace for killing her family's murder. When he was at the very end of his life the last line he ever said was "Maker spit on you, I deserved... more." The life left his eyes and that moment couldn't have come sooner for Kirriana. She silently prayed to the Maker that her parents were at his side and could finally be at peace knowing that the man that took them away was no longer breathing. After using the key taken from Howe's body which Alistair had to convince Kirriana to leave intact, she freed Vaughan and Irminric taking Vaughan's award and support. Heading back to Anora and getting her out of the room they headed back for the door they came in through to find Ser Cauthrien with a mass of Loghain's men. The group put up a fight but one by one they fell. Anora and Erlina managed to sneak away and Wynne and Oghren made it back to Eamon's estate to get help for the captured Wardens. When Kirriana awoke she found herself in a cell in her under garments and Alistair began to explain how they had been taken to Fort Drakon for unknown purposes. Alistair began a morbid list before Kirriana intercepted that it could simply be to keep them from moving against Loghain. Kirriana wondered over whether to wait for her friends or to try to break herself and Alistair out. They attempted it themselves and Kirriana felt much more comfortable back in her armour and they ventured into the Fort to try to find a way out. They discovered that putting on guard uniforms and doing as told was the way to get the doors opened so that they could leave. They returned to Arl Eamon's estate straight after where Kirriana and Alistair made it very clear to Eamon how annoyed they were with Anora for the way she retreated first chance she got because it would be very convenient for her. Anora asked the Warden to see her and when Kirriana met Anora, the Queen tried to convince Kirriana that she should support the already existing monarchy. Kirriana wasn't going to put up with any of Anora's bullshit however and told her outright that she would be supporting Alistair. When Kirriana spoke to Alistair about this, he complained about only wanting a simple life, never wanting the life of a royal and Kirriana sharply told him that this was the way it had to be and that he was born a royal and nothing was going to change that. It turned into a very nasty argument that had the lovers seemingly on opposite sides. They spoke to Riordan who told them about the Grey Warden Vault which after gaining support from the relatives of Howe's prisoners, they entered and Kirriana found Duncan's shield and gave it to Alistair, joining in on his sob fest, resolving their argument. After going back to camp, Leliana told Kirriana about how Marjolaine had framed her for treason leading to her joining Lothering's Chantry. When next out in Denerim, they were attacked by assassins after Leliana. Heading to her hideout Leliana confronted Marjolaine who tried to play mind tricks on the women. Leliana eventually grew tired of the games and when Marjolaine commented on how Leliana actually loves it, Leliana told her to get out of her life knowing that when her old lover told her it wasn't over, it wouldn't be. They left the hovel after looting it and headed over towards the reopened Elven Alienage. They met Shianni and agreed to help free them from the strangers who Shianni suspected weren't as they seemed. Kirriana made her way through the warehouse finding Slave Papers and freeing elves as she went. Kirriana engaged in battle with Caladrius refusing to help him and killing him instead. They returned to Shianni returning various items they found around the alienage slightly improving the lives of the suffering city elves. Seeing how oppressed the elven race is even though they have a history that surpasses humans, upset Kirriana and she knew that she'd have Alistair change that after he is crowned King. She was confident that he was going to win the Landsmeet. She showed the Slaver Papers to Eamon and he told her that the nobles had started to gather at the Palace and that they should go over there as soon as possible. Kirriana took Alistair, Wynne and Oghren to the Palace with her. Ser Cauthrien blocked the Warden's way to the Landsmeet and Kirriana ended up having to kill the noble knight. They entered the chambers and started the debate gaining all support but one. Loghain called the whole assembly traitors and Kirriana and him entered a duel. Kirriana won easily and called for his execution. Riordan tried to step in and convince Kirriana to let Loghain become a Grey Warden, but she wasn't going to have any of that, letting Alistair have the revenge he had been waiting for. After Loghain's execution Kirriana called Anora a bitch when she acted like a child and the Warden picked her love to become ruler of Ferelden, adding that she will rule with him as his Queen. Alistair was shocked but handled it well and put Anora away for a little while to which no one was going to disagree with. Afterwards, the group met in one of the rooms and Alistair expressed his bemusement at the speed of events and the turns that they had taken. Kirriana picked to take the subtle shy approach and laughed most of it off with him. When Alistair mentioned kids and Kirriana was positive about how they were going to try anyway, she was surprised and slightly embarrassed when he said "Well it's a good thing we got started when we did" to which he also went a shade of red. After returning to Redcliffe talking to Eamon who congratulated Alistair on his victory and Alistair commented how Kirriana did all the work. They talked about the seriousness of the Final Battle that they could feel getting closer and Riordan asking to speak to Kirriana and Alistair in his room made everything more real and when he got to the point of "A Grey Warden must die with the Archdemon for the Blight to end as the essence of the demon and the Warden will both be destroyed." They tried to swallow that bitter pill and Kirriana couldn't bear to look at Alistair thinking of the pain it would cause her to lose him. Riordan suggested that they retire but Kirriana couldn't rest yet. Her best friend was waiting for her in her room. Kirriana knew that something had to be wrong. Morrigan only wanted to sleep with Alistair to make an Old God Baby thus saving her friend. Kirriana thought that it was just Morrigan's attempt to suddenly grow a sense of humour but when Morrigan assured her friend that she was being completely sincere, Kirriana started to believe that she was in a nightmare and upon realising that if all of them could live if she let Morrigan sleep with Alistair one time ever, she decided that she'd have to try to convince her betrothed to consent to this plan. Alistair also thought that it was all a joke but when he realised how much of a bad joke that would be, he agreed for Kirriana's sake only to which she would have to make do with. She removed herself from the estate while the ritual was carried out. Kirriana found a nook in the walls of the estate where she climbed into with the book that Alistair had given her and read until she drifted off into sleep. She awoke when Horan was on the floor, scratching and jumping trying to reach her up in the wall and Sten walked past holding a low-lit candle seemingly oblivious to Kirriana's presence before kneeling before the dog and growling with it and then commenting to almost no one "Ferelden dogs smell and have intelligence yet are mindless enough to point towards nothing. Keep your dog under control Warden." like he always knew she was there. Kirriana jumped down from her spot and Horan jumped on her and she dropped the book, Horan licking her face with his wet, slobbery tongue before bounding off. Kirriana went to pick her book off the floor when a familiar hand reached and retrieved it first. Alistair stood up, the glow of the candle he held making dancing shadows on his face, looking at the book seeming to remember picking it out for her in the store in Denerim before holding the book out towards her. She took it back slowly, not knowing how or what to say to him. "So you're done?" she asked quietly. "Yes and the sooner I never see Morrigan again the better." Alistair only had a weak humour to give. She nodded slightly and turned back towards her bedroom and Alistair placed his hand on her arm "This doesn't change anything. You know that right? I only did it because you asked me to and it would save you. Riordan too but I just need you to be safe. I love you and I want us to have a future. I can't be King knowing that you can't be my Queen." He let go of her arm and Kirriana turned to face him, only half of her face visible in the light of the flame, bringing her right hand against his left cheek softly "I know." she gasped and walked off into the darkness of the corridor with Horan trailing behind leaving Alistair stood with his lonely candle.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The day began with shaky insecurities. She knew that the time had come. It was fight or die and she hoped that Morrigan was right. She better have been because if she was lying, Kirriana would follow that witch and hunt her down. When the armies of Elves, Mages, Dwarves and Soldiers had been assembled Alistair addressed them raising their morale and Kirriana helped, not letting her fear get in the way of the monumental task ahead of some who would be dead within hours. After clearing the gates, Kirriana said her final goodbyes to her friends that she had made while sorting out everyone else's shit. She took Alistair, Wynne and Oghren with her to the Final Battle leaving Sten, Horan and Morrigan to lead the defence forces on the gates. When Morrigan complained that she would not get to be there for the final stage of her friend's journey having been there from the start, Kirriana smiled telling Morrigan to be careful with the precious cargo that she's carrying. She told her pooch how she needed him to stay and help the others but that she would be seeing him soon. Leliana would always be a good friend to have. Sten told Kirriana he respected her and expected her to return. Zevran was.. hopeful that she would return. Wynne told her that she was honoured to have fought beside her. Oghren said he'd enjoyed going along for the ride and Kirriana could tell that he was drunk starting to regret taking him. The final goodbye was from Alistair. Telling each other to stay alive was the best thing to say at the moment as she was over what he'd had to do the night before with her best friend, but she still worried that it might kill him or Riordan if they are too close and she knew that for the reassurance, Kirriana would have to be the one to strike that final blow. After heading to the market and taking out most of the Darkspawn with the aid of the armies she headed to the Alienage and Kirriana convinced Shianni to help defend her home. After the Archdemon flew along and destroyed the Alienage bridge behind them, they headed to the Palace District. Back at the Gates, the remaining party members, prepared for another wave and defeated them without too much difficulty. Kirriana got the group past the Palace and into Fort Drakon where they encountered Sandal oddly enough who enchanted a few weapons for her and sold her a few essentials. The group then ascended to the Rooftop. Urthemiel was awaiting them and Eamon and Irving assisted the Warden with her final battle. Kirriana struck the final blow to the beast creating a blinding bright light. It burned her from the inside for a second but was then pulled away which Kirriana assumed was Flemeth's magic doing its job. When the light faded and Kirriana looked around, most had survived and she looked at Alistair and smiled knowing that what had been placed upon her shoulders was done. They had no doubt restored the Grey Warden's great name. She thought of Duncan and imagined that he would be proud of what the two remaining had managed to accomplish. Soon after the Archdemon was slain, the Landsmeet hall was filled with people from different situations of life for the coronation of Ferelden's new King. Grand Cleric Elemena carried out the ceremony and afterwards King Alistair Theirin officially announced his engagement to Kirriana Cousland who would become Queen. He offered his love a boon and she said "The sacrifices of the Wardens should not be forgotten again" thinking of Duncan and Riordan and Alistair agreed that this was a good idea. He gave the Grey Wardens all of Amaranthine that used to belong to Howe in repayment for the Highever massacre. The King asked what Kirriana planned to do apart from the wedding and she said that she would stay by his side of course. He suggested that she go and greet the people before they stormed the gates so she walked down the stairs noting where everyone was. She said a silent goodbye to Morrigan and headed over to her brother. Fergus seemed just as happy to see her as she was to see him. "Well sister things have turned out well for you haven't they?!" he chuckled. "A Hero and going to be Queen in a matter of time. Where does the time go. I remember a time where you were trying to fit into my armour and would run away from Nan and hide behind Father's legs". They took a moment to remember everyone lost and Kirriana knew he felt the sting of their parents and Oriana and Oren. Kirriana decided to try to lighten the mood a bit with "Well brother what do you think of my betrothed?" She said with a gigantic grin on her face. "Ha! From what I hear you placed him on the throne and said you'd be his Queen within the same sentence. I can't say anything bad about him now without it being treason now can I?" he teased. She punched Fergus on the arm receiving a remark "You've grown stronger girl. It's not fair to hit me anymore because I can't hit you back sister. That counts as treason." He punched her back and said "I said I shouldn't but I didn't say I wouldn't." She shook her head and went to talk to her friends. When Kirriana was ready she went to face the crowd. She had started this as a noble's daughter. She would face them differently. In Peace, Vigilance. A Cousland. In War, Victory. A Ferelden. In Death, Sacrifice. A Hero.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Arl Eamon stayed as advisor to Alistair and Kirriana handing over the Arling of Redcliffe to Bann Teegan.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Brother Genitivi lead an expedition but the Urn was not found and became a legend once more.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Shianni became the Denerim Alienage Elder and got into trouble often for her methods of leading.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Circle was purged of Demons and to First Enchanter Irving's delight, was declared a safe place again.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Darkspawn are driven back into the Deep Roads where the Dwarves under Behlen's rule would continue to battle them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Behlen dissolved the Assembly and brang in new traditions that angered the ones of the old ways and delighted the ones for the modern times.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Dalish Elves became highly respected with Lanaya keeping the peace between Human and Dalish.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Leliana left for Orlais to find Marjolaine .p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Morrigan was seen travelling through the Frostback Mountains leaving many questions in Kirriana's mind that she needed answered.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Oghren returned to Felsi to settle down with her.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Sten was made a general upon returning to his homeland with a large supply of Cookies courtesy of Kirriana.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Wynne accepted the position of Court AdvisorMage and the King and Queen were glad to have a familiar friend there to guide their reign./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Zevran remained to help train Grey Wardens but never underwent the Joining.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Horan remained loyally at Kirriana's side and happily accepted Alistair as his master.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kirriana married King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden in 9:30 Dragon and assumed the name and title of Queen Kirriana Theirin of Ferelden ruling fairly and wisely as popular Monarchs sharing the duties of court between them equally. They have hopes that one day they will produce a child born into a almighty legacy of a Warden-Knight who became King and a Nobleman's daughter who became a Warden and then the Hero of Ferelden and Queen.p 


End file.
